Home isnt Alway Sweet
by LittleTenyo
Summary: In 7 years alot can change, freinds becomes enemy and enemys becomes lovers. But Sasuke thinks everything will be how it was when he left, well he is dead wrong. ItaNaru slash oneside SasuNaru rape and self inflicted
1. Going Back

'_After six years I am coming home'_ Sasuke thought as he was jumping from tree to tree going back to his village his friends and _his_ blond. He sighed thinking back to when he left. He can't believe that he would leave his beautiful blond hair and blue eye angel.

_**Flashback**_

_**Naruto on his knees with blood pouring out of a hole on his chest so close to his heart and with a long slash mark starting at the top of his right eyebrow going straight down to is lip. He was kneeing in the shallow part of the lake in the VoD. "Please Sasuke don't leave… don't leave me please I love you can't we find a different way to for you to get rev-" urrg He couldn't finish his sentence for Sasuke stabbed him in his shoulder and twisted it pulling it out just to do it 3 more times "Do you really think I would stay in this village with this weak people we call ninjas stay with **__you__** when Orochimoor promise me great power to defeat **__Him_ _**I don't thinks so." At first Naruto was shock that he would say that about his home but that didn't last long. Angry, he was so very angry. Unconsciously the Kuybbi charka started to seep out "So you don't care about me so all that time you were just playing with me?" screamed Naruto. Blinded by his sadness and angriness he didn't see Sasuke move behind him and hit him hard that he face planted in to the ground, and since he already was very close to the ground it hurt a lot. "Ha, see you didn't even see me move if this is how the village training is I don't want to be in it. With those bunch of weak ass ninjas." he sneered with so much venom that Naruto flinch and knew he could never save his love at least not from himself. **_

"…_**.."**_

"_**What got nothing to say fox got your tongue?"**_

_**By now the fox charka stopped seeping out of his body, knowing that it is need elsewhere, like healing his internals. **_

_**He struggled to get up but when he did, he was clenching his broken arm with one hand and right eye closed while coughing up blood. **_

"_**You look so pathetic" Sasuke said**_

_**Not having enough strength to stand, he once again fell to his knees then to his stomach but before he passed out, he whisper something **_

"_**May your life be a living hell and don't every come back….." Sasuke heard some of it and just starting laughing. That was all that Naruto saw and heard before he blacked out.**_

_**Flashback end **_

'_And without knowing it he predicted my life up until now' _

As he got closer he could see the grand gates that held his home as he got closer he could see the Hokage surrounded by at least 15 or so ANUB. He mentally patted his back thinking of contacting the hokage before coming here. He stopped 3 feet in front of her.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you better have a really good explanation in why in the 7 layers of hell are you back here" Hokage Tusunde said in a really calm voice that freaked him out.

"I do"

With all he said Tusande nodded her head and signaled them to take a hold of him. When he was about to complain to her he saw her gone and knew that he was about to be transported to and he was right.

When he puffed back in he was in the office he had not seen in over 6 years. He looked around nothing change, the desk by the window that over looked the village of all five Hokages up in the wall. Yup, nothing changed. And at the moment the hokage was leaning against the front of the desk holding a cup he thought was sake.

"So tell me Uchiha, why would you come back now after 6 years and not only that but on this day a very special day you come back what the hell is wrong with you why? Couldn't you just stay with him like a stupid snake you are? But noo you come and ruin this day what the hell is wrong with you!" Yelled the slug princess "Why aren't you answering me?" She throw her cup at him and it would have hit is face if it weren't for a hand that caught it.

"Queen Tusande calm down and let him explain himself. He, of course, wouldn't know what today is and why it is special. We don't want to waste time by yelling at Uchiha. Now do we." the voice said

"Your right sorry Sakura." Sasuke still shock that this girl… No wait women in front of him was the girl who was so faithful to him called him Uchiha. And not only that but she is beautiful. She let her hair grow out again and now it reached middle back she grows in to her body. And her clothes was something really her shirt was pink of course 'something's never change'

But stopped right under breast and the sleeves were as wide as a vest. Then she had fishnets going down covering her stomach. And her skirt was also pink with 2 white circles one bigger than the other overlapping each other near the end of her skirt, the skirt it selves was pretty short barley finger length. Also she had a black belt on. And then an extension of her skirt was a white cloth that flowed down to her ankles and split up the right side up to her hip. And on her left hand was a brown glove that went up to her elbow and on her feet her ninja sandals that went up to her knee. And her leaf logo acted like a headband for her hair. He couldn't resist something from his past something from his old happy life was in front of him. He went to reach out a hand "Sakura" he whisper he was almost to her upper arm when one of the ANBU with veins that looks like a green dragon suddenly appeared and grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Let go of him" Sakura said

"But Blossom he was trying to touch you. And he could of ruin your youthful emotions and theirs." proclaim the ANBU 'lee?' Sasuke thought and was right when Sakura stated talking again

"Spade, Lee let him go. Didn't I just say something about not wasting time and here we are wasting time." reluctantly Lee let go

"Fine _my_ Blossom, you won this time. How anyone can beat your youthful sprit." and with that he stated crying and everyone sweat dropped.

"Any way back to the topic Sasuke Uchiha with crimes against almost killing a following ninja and betraying your home village what do you have to say." the Hokage said 'almost forgot about her'

"I came here to come home. And I didn't really ever want to leave it was the curse mark it made me do things I didn't want to do. Half the time I didn't even know what I did afterwards. Most of the time when I wasn't being control by the curse mark I was either knocked out or being experimented on. But 2 years ago a friend that come by ou...- sorry the hideout said there is a way for me to break the curse that bastard put on me. So basically long story short I was not in control when I left or when I hurt Naruto I never wanted to hurt him." Sasuke explain

"So you are telling me that the snake made a curse mark to actually control people." nod. "so how did you get 'free' from this curse?" "I killed him it was the only way to get free from him, the only way." he said

The hokage thinking about what he said ask the question that was on everyone's mind "Why did it take so long for you to kill that man?" "I couldn't really do it at first cause most of the time I was out cold or I was being control. It didn't stop but it…. Slowed down and when _he _started to trust me a little I started to make plans and it was just recently that I killed him. Now I am free from him and wanted to go back home."

The hokage just nodded her head a couple of times then puffed out then puffed back in not even 2 minutes later with what looks like seals…surpassing seals. "one more question." tusande said "how do I know you not just acting to get on our good side "-again" said some ANBU "yes again just to go running back to Orchimorro." he said nothing but went into his shirt- at this everyone tense thinking he was going to attack. But all he did was pulled out was a scroll. Everyone relax just a little. Sasuke throw the scroll on the desk and waited. The slug princess look at it then with very great care she opened it up and there was a small puff and right in front of her was the face was her childhood friend and sweetheart. She knew instantly that is was not a fake and that this boy was telling the truth. She looked up and saw Sakura looking worried. Then she realizes than her eyes were watery. She blinked back the tears. Ten coughed "well it seems that the Uchiha was telling the truth. Sasuke Uchiha you have been suspended of your chakra and are nothing more than any other civilian in this village. You won't get you charka back until I see you mean no harm to my people." The hokage said with a cold and emotionless voice. Her face soften just a fraction when she said the next sentence "I, the fifth hokage welcome you back home Sasuke Uchiha." and with that Sakura gave him a quick and I do mean quick hug and also said welcome back. As for the ANBU they just finish putting the seals on his wrist. "ANBU I need to make an announcement." that she had to say and all of them vanished. With just left Sasuke and the 2 women. Said women's were talking in hushed voice about something which he thought was about him. He was close but no cigar

**With the ladies**

"Tus-san what are we going to do about today they are coming back today and neither will be too happy about this."

"I know Sakura I just don't know we just have to play it out and see how it goes."

"We gather them all up and all there is to get is your guys." said an ANBU with a bird as his mask.

"Thanks" they both said as one

"Come on then." the hokage said to Sasuke

"Hn" was all he said witch made everyone laugh and made him feel very confused. When the 3 of them (Sasuke Sakura, Tusande) made it out they saw a huge crowd fill with people and ninjas alike and all talking stopped as soon as they saw the raven hair. In a booming voice the hokage said "Ladies and gentleman I know today is a very special day-insert loud happy cries-

But today at mid day Sasuke Uchiha came back begging to be let in. angry yells with some not so angry yells was heard "QUITE as I was saying he came back and it came to my attention that orchimorro controlled his every move with his curse seal. But it wasn't in till recently was he able to get out of this control and kill that bastard." the hokage voice just kept getting louder that when she said the last word she was yelling. "So as a punishment he is suspended from the use of charka and is to be living in the ANBU HQ until I feel he is no threat to the people." then all of the sudden her face change from serious to happy and yelled while pumping her fist in the air "who ready to finish setting up for when our 'kings' arrive?" Tusande said using their nicknames, everyone yelled and started running trying to get back to work before there 'kings' arrive. You could hear laughter and singing and much more.

"What's going on here who are the kings" ask a very confused Sasuke.

While they were making their way back to the hokages office,

"Well Sasuke-kun the 'kings aren't actually kings. It started when we had some invaders come and try to not only kidnap the 3rd hokages grandson, but our secret scrolls as well. This is where the nickname comes into play, you see we didn't have that many ninjas as we should, so we just used nicknames like King and queens and so on. "But why not just use the code names like bird or boa or something like that?" Sasuke confusedly asked "because Sasuke-san everyone knows those codenames, only the ANBU black ops, names are unknown, long story short those two was the leader so we called them the Kings, then lady Tusande was the queen then there was the Ace, spade, so on and so forth. So you will hear time form time someone being called Ace or Spade, which is a very good thing because if it weren't for them Konhamour would be gone maybe dead and the secret scroll not in our hands anymore." "Oh" was the only smart thing that came to his mind, so that's why Sakura was saying queen and spade. They made it to the hokages office during half of the explanation.

"Okay Sasuke you are to go 'home' until everything is settled then you may go to the festival with at least 3 ANBU you got it?"

"Hn" and again the two ladies and the ANBU busted out laughter.

**~.~.~.~.~.1 hour till festival in the hokage office~.~.~.~.~.**

"WHAT! He can't be hear I don't understand why is he here when I get my hand on him I-" "Naruto Babe calm down" "But-" " eh no, talking you need to calm down it is not good for yours or the twins health ok?" Naruto only nodded with his hands on his slight little bulge on his stomach he was still tense like he was about to sprang on his enemy. He only calmed down when he felt strong warm arms holding him from behind. Naruto sigh and leaned in to the lean chest of his husband. "Feel better now babe?"

"Yea"

"Naru-chan, where Yuki and Akira I haven't seen them yet?"

"Umm they are with the flower twins saying something about not being with there godsons or something of the sort." (The flower twins are Hinata and Sakura because both names are after flowers right?)

"Um topical" said she.

"So tell me what happened when you guys where gone….?

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~With Sasuke.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~..~**

When he was at the ANBU HQ he was in for a big surprise.

"Hey Sasuke!"

Said person turned around and was meet with familiar faces all looking at him.

"Sasuke welcome back!" they all said in a monotone voice that's freaked him out just a little. For those voice belonged to his once childhood friends.

He looked around the small group and realized how much everyone changed. And yet looked the same . With their ANBU uniforms and mask and- wait ANBU aren't they a little young?

"Aren't you guys a little young to be in the ANBU?" asked the youngest Uchiha. Hinata who was giggling softly ,with one hand covering her mouth while the other was intertwined with Nejis. 'hmm Neji and Hinata are together never saw that coming' Hinata was wearing the normal ANBU outfit with her mask that had what looked like a dove on the side of her head. Her hair was long, longer than when she was a child and longer than Neji. Her hair stopped just above her waist and was tied in a dark blue ribbon. As where Neji hair just stopped in the middle of his back and was tied in a white ribbon.

"Well Sasuke-san we are a little too young" Hinata said finally getting her giggles out the way "to be in the ANBU apartment but there are some who are talented enough to take their test earlier. And that's what happened."

"Yeah but with all of you guys how?" Sasuke asked feeling shocked and confused that so much can change while he was gone.

"Well Uchiha-" Neji started but never finish because all the rookie 9 looked at him, ok glared at him 'why are they glaring at Neji like that? Is it my last name? Does it have to do with my brother he must have done something bad to make them (rookie 9) glare at him like that.'

Ran though sasuke head. "Sorry, Sasuke-san it is Na-" "the kings" everyone chorused in again glaring at Neji. "yes yes" Neji said impatiently "the 'kings' help us out with training, and in three years we were able to past the ANBU test with flying colors." at the end everyone again chorused in.

This freaked him out cause the sync they were in.

"Any way lets party." again they said in sync and then smirked that looked strangely familiar.

And that how you find, the rookie 9 surrounding Sasuke.

They were on the path to go to the temple a little body ran right throw his legs and hid behind Kiba and Shika. "Yuki Akira!" Sasuke heard Sakura yell at the TWO little peoples that almost ran him over.

"Yu and Aki you guys are in sooo much trouble how many times must we tell you to NOT prank the villagers." said a very flustered Sakura who was right in front of Kiba and Shika. "But auntie mommy said we can

If-

We do-

Not hurt -

The villagers" at first sasuke thought it was one voice but nope it was two that was speaking sync. Humph "fine come here so I can take you to mommy and daddy ok?" "Ok" they said together again

(Right now everyone forgot about Sasuke since he fell on his butt and still didn't get up)

Sasuke gasped when he saw the twins coming from there hiding spots.

They were both holding hands and look just like each other beside some difference like one boy had long hair up to shoulder length dark blond hair(Akira), with one eye a crystal blue, and the other eye little bit covered by a side bang was a dark red. While the other boy had a light black shoulder length hair(yuki) with the left being of a crystal blue and the other also being kind of covered by his side bag was a dark red with slit for a pupil same goes for his brother.

The two little boys walked in front of Sukura. Where said person put one hand on both of the little boys shoulders. This is when Sasuke was finally notice when the one with the Akira started to giggle nonstop while the other just pointed at him and said "Auntie who is that person. You know the one with the duck but hairdo?" Sakura looked where Yuki pointed and laughed, at the sight before her. "Really, the great Sasuke Uchica on the ground because some little pups tripped you?" Kiba said. Before Sasuke could reply, a hand was put in his face, he grabbed the hand, and got up. He turned to see who grabbed him, and was surprise to find Garra of the Sand helped him. "Thanks" he mumbled. Garra just glared at him walked right up to him and said "You better not harm a hair on Naruto-sama or hurt him any other way or I will personally take you life with my own hands. Got it?" He said this with such venom and coldness in his voice he shrived out of... Fear. And nodded meekly "Good" then he said "Have you guys seen Yuki or Akira cause the Kings are looking for them?" Just when Garra finished with the sentence Sasuke felt something or someone tugging on his pants, he looked down and was greeted with two sets of eyes staring at him. "Mister, your name is that of an Uchica right?" Asked the one with the darker hair Yuki. Sasuke just nodded. The little boys then looked at each other than talked at the same time to each other

"That can't be mommy said it was only daddy and him-

"Na uh he said there was one out there she wished was not here-

"So there are now 5 Uch-"before they can finished two hands covered their mouths. They both looked up and saw sea green eyes staring at them. "You know not to talk about that don't ya?" They both stared at him so innocently it was cute. They nodded. But Garra knowing them kept his hands on their mouth.

"Kay come on my little princes time to go to your parents" Sakura singed, while carrying both of them over her shoulder, like they were just potato bags. As she walked away, Sasuke felt another tug at his shirt he turned his head and his eyes widen immensely. There standing right before him was a little girl of six or so. But that's not what shocked him this little girl looks too much like _his_ blond for it to be coincidence. She came up to Sasuke hip, with the same sun-kissed hair liked naruto has. Her hair has natural light red and blackish blue streaks in her hair. Her eyes though where onyx black with a dark blue circling her pupil. Said eyes where glaring at him with such hate for a little girl. By now everyone was aware of the little girl. And they all backed about a foot away from her.

" Um ah, Saga ha- ha how are you?" Kiba being the only stupid one to speak to Saga when she is mad like that. Saga looked from when she was glaring to look around the small group. A small gasped came from her mouth when she saw Garra. She smiled and being a six year old waved her arms up and down. Like she was trying to flag down a taxi. "Garra, Garra you're here daddy didn't tell me your be here." Saga said. But when she spoke it sounded like she was singing. Everyone took a deep breath thinking she would forget about her angry….. for now anyways.

**Author note**

**Okiedokie this story is up for adoption to any all who wants to take it, just email me and we will take it from there. Oh yeah review yeah? just 2 see how bad or good i was cause this is my first fanfic ever~ thanke :3**


	2. 7 years back

Authors note: DISCLAMER I do not own Naruto but some charters are mine I will prob upload in a couple days or a week at most. Sorry its not Beta yet my Beta person is not with me at the moment, so sorry for all the mistakes. I will let my Beta person look at it when she gets back.

_**Flashback**_

_**The wind rushes by, as tears ran down Naruto's eyes. That Bastard he thought as he ran trying to get out trying to find something to release his frustration. The scenery quickly changes from the Konoha's buildings to the forest right outside her walls, but Naruto didn't sense the change or the danger that lays ahead of him. He just kept running, jumping from the forest floor to a nearby tree, flying through the trees faster than if he was running on the ground. He was relishing in the feeling of the wind. It always seem to calm and give him strength and confidence when he needs it, and right now he desperately needed it. He sighed when a particularly hard breeze rushed past him, but that small amount of peace was shattered. He felt his stomach dropped a little, like how it felt when he tried to jump off the Hokages building, and then he knew why. He was falling. Falling fast and hard, after he contemplated this he already hit the ground and heard a sick crack. 'Great just what I need, a broken wrist on top of all this shite that is going on with me and Sasuke.' The blue eye preteen cradle his broken wrist to his chest, and got up staggering to his feet he trudge his way to the nearest tree and plopped down. Leaning heavily against the tree, he sighed looking back at his broken wrist he saw a thin white line. Naruto looked at it lovely and traced it with his finger, ignoring the pain that shot up his arm. Images, emotions and words flash though his mind as he remember that day; Demon Child written on his door, go back to hell written across his bedroom wall; screaming, his screaming; pain unbelievable pain; no more pain just blackness; safe and comfort, my raven is back; my raven calling me his angel his light; my raven leaving and this time he is not coming back, I try to chase my raven I was not fast enough; pain, pain that started no where yet is everywhere ; make it stop just make it stop! "**_**Use the blade**_**"**__; blade? Good idea; sound of flesh ripping, but now there is more pain, blood, blood is everywhere; raven make it stop!_

Naruto_ froze his finger mid stroke, that's the first day I try to commit suicide he thought and signed again. He closed his eyes but whistled when he opened them and looked up, and saw the branch that he fell from. It was pretty high up, Naruto pretty cerulean blue eyes harden when he remember how he got here. "Arrg Sasuke is such a bitch," He said to no one in particular, " "Come on baby let me fuck you" really Naruto thought, you cant just go and say that out of the blue, "besides I want to make love not be fucked" he murmured to himself, at lest he thought it was to himself. Red eyes that pierced though the fading sun rays flare with hatred ' He is mine little brother' the red eye partially snarled out, and just like that he vanished in a flock of ravens. _

_Naruto let out a pain hiss as he accidentally jerked his wrist to fast. A rustle in the tress averted his eyes upwards, as a raven flow down from the tree branch above him. The raven hoped over in till it was by his broken wrist. The blond head looked at it with confusion in his eyes. The bird looked at Naruto with something akin to sadness and pain before turning around and flying away. He just shook his head, and got up being extra cautious with his wrist. When he finally got up he flared his nose in aggravation and slammed his good hand to the nearest tree, leaving a indent. "And then he has the balls to actually try to overpower me, Arrg I hate him so much!" Naruto steamed out. He punched the tree again, but that didn't do any good, for him or the tree. "then it's a 'Naurto you a pansy,' or a 'come on babe its not gonna hurt that much' or ' I need to get stronger to kill my brother.' God why wont he leave the poor guy alone, I mean really he didn't eve- Ahhh!" Naurto didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence for something big and heavy made him fall head first to the ground. With his arms trapped be hide him by a hand while the other hand was cradling though his hair. "your so much more beautiful than the last time I saw you." the man basically purred out. Naruto shudder and tried to look at his attacker, only to have his face planted back to the grass. _

"_Now, now I din't say you can look." the man tisk'ed. Naruto desperately tried to move, but to no avail he couldn't even twitch let alone move. The man that was above Naurto moved with lighting speed, to pick him up and push him against a tree. The air was literal knocked out of him by the man in front of him. Naruto opened his eyes hoping to see his attacker, but only saw darkness. At first he was confessed then he comprehend why; he must have his hand covering his eyes. And that exactly what the man did he covered Naurto eyes with one hand while the other held his arms above his head. The man chuckled when he saw the struggling ceased. The man leaned in so his mouth was by the blondes ear and whisper "Now my angel of light if I left you go will you scream?" the man hand that was on Naruto's eyes started to caress his cheek._

_Angel of light, why does that name sound so familiar, I shook my head no._

_The man saw the head shook for no "good" he whisper again and slowly removed his hands. When the man removed his hand completely from his eyes the little blond angel gasped._

_When the stranger removed his hand, all I could do was gasp in shock, and gape with my mouth wide open. This man was one of my first friends, this man was my best and worst memories combine into one. The man in front of him was tall standing at a 5'8 with shoulder black hair tied at the base with a white ribbon 'the one I gave him' and flipped over his shoulder that in the dying sun looks blue, his onyx black eyes has specks of red in it, just like I remember them. I had to makes sure this wasn't a dream, I reach up my hand and touch his cheek_

"_My Raven?"_

**Author's note**

**Yeah Iam mean leaving you'll with a cliffhanger, good news I am not abandoning his story. Yeah! Ummm next chapter Iam gonna finish the flashback. And the kids are difficult to understand so I will tell u who is who. Okay Naruto in all have 3 kids the oldest Saga(prob gonna change the name) a girl 6 years old, then the twin boys Yuki and Akira, they are 4 yours old Akira or Kira is the one with the blonder hair and Yuki has black. And there eyes are like looking in the mirror where Yuki right eye is blue Kira left eye is blue. And so Yuki left eye witch is kinda covered by his hair is red(like the kyuubi) and has a slit for a pupil. Then Kira right eye is kinda covered with his hair is red and has a slit for his pupil. And Naruto is 3 months pregos.**

**I hope this clears up some confusion. But I still like to keep you'll guessing**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: As always I DO NOT own Naruto. This chapter WILL have mention of like under under age sexual actives. And RAPE you have been warned.

_I had to makes sure this wasn't a dream, I reach up my hand and touch his cheek_

"_My Raven?"_

_Flashback _

_Naruto winced and flinched his hand back, like what he was touching was burning him. He held the hand that touch his cheek and whisper "Itachi Uchiha." Said man just smirk _

"_You remember me now," He whisper in Naruto ear "my little angel." Itachi said in a afterthought. Naruto just snorted "Ofcoures, Itachi Uchiha, youngest Shinobi to become a ANBU Captain at age 13 and murder his own clan. Who doesn't know the great Uchiha." Naruto drawled out nervously. Every nerve in Naruto body hummed with pleasure of feeling someone he used to love, be so close again after so many years. Yet his limbs are stiff with adrenaline running though them preparing to have a fight. But his heart ach with the thought of ever hurting this person in front of him, but his mind is screaming to get away fight, fight, you must not be caught, fight!' guessing the blonds inner conflict _

_Itachi just chuckled "Oh how my little angel try to be so calm and collected, when you really just feel like running away, or summit to your darker fantasies." Itachi chuckled darkly, when he saw the shock on the blonds face" Yes Naruto, you are a open book to me." Itachi looked up and saw the fading orange, and some of the stars coming out. He sighed, 'this is going taking longer then I thought. Time to get busy.'_

_Itachi caress Naruto's cheek, and smiled when he felt him shiver. He kept going touching every piece of skin showing, and what was covered with his clothes he ripped off smoothly. He exchange his soft caress to small bites and kisses, every time Itachi touched, kissed or bite him Naruto always shivered. "Noooo… please. Stop, Ita-ahh, stop please." Naruto whimper as pleasure, pain and confusion all ran though his body. Flashbacks of when he was little ran though his mind; in the dead of the night soft but strong hands ran all over his body, him not doing anything to stop them, knowing he is in safe company, him begging for more and getting nothing in return. And then the pain, the scorching pain that center around his heart. _A calloused hand _caress a sanative part that made him cry out "please Itachi, stop please-ahhh." Ashamed that he is acting so strongly to this man in front of him, Naruto bit his lip. A sharp bit on his collarbone reminded him of who this man really was. A cold-hearted man, someone who wouldn't care about anything or anyone. And with that train of thought ended he started to fight wiggling furiously to get out of the hold Itachi had over him. He managed to get a hand free, so he used that hand to hit any part of Itachi that was close to him. Itachi easily caught his hand and tisk'ed "Now, now this will not do." he murmured to himself. Itachi fluidly grabbed both of Naruto's wrist in one hand, and the other pulled out wire that he kept in his pouch, and tied both his hands with the wire. "Much better." Naruto shivered when Itachi bend down to kiss the corner of his mouth. Itachi worked his way down his neck licking and kissing biting everywhere, to his collarbone and kept going, he didn't stop this time. He went on one knee and started to take off Naruto's pants when a kick from Naruto left leg made him lose his balance._

'_Oh my god, holy shit! He is trying to rape! I have to get away I have to get away' With the thought in mind he kick Itachi with his left leg. Witch made Itachi off balanced, but this was all Naruto needed to ran, he didn't get far intill Itachi who is still on one knee, pulled Naruto ankle. _

'_I might make it out, I'm not gonna get raped toda-' Naruto's little rant didn't go long for he felt someone pull on his ankle, and he went head first to ground. Since his hands were still tied behind his back he really didn't have a way to get up. Itachi climbed over Naruto prone body and rips both of there pants down " See now look what you have made me do. I was gonna make this as less painful for you, but I cant do that now, no matter I will still have my little Naru-chan. You will be MINE, little brother will never have you. You are mine and mine alone." Itachi ended with a sad chuckle as he kissed Naruto neck before he plunged in. "Ahh, your soo tight my little angel it must hurt? You need to relax." Itachi cooed. And true to his words Naruto was in immense pain, the pain that shot up his spine was horrendous it felt like he was going to be ripped in two. Like someone shoved a curling iron up his ass, but no, this was much bigger and thicker. It hurt like hell! "relax my ass, you sonvabitch…..Why, Itachi why." all was this was said through clutched jaws and barely surpassed pain. Naruto tried to crawl away. Clawing at the ground, wishing for it to just swallow him up, so he doesn't have to deal with this, and his life. But Itachi wouldn't allow it, he wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist to keep him still. And all that Naruto could do was to cry silently to him self, with eyes void Naruto had mentally blank out, but he was still crying and pleading for him to stop._

_All that could be heard was flesh against wet flesh cause of the blood dripping down Naruto anal. Screams and pleads of stop, and it hurts over and over again, intill Itachi finally came inside his little blond. _

_Itachi shudders when he came into Naruto, and promptly feel right by him, he looked over to see Naruto's face, when something shiny caught his eye in the moonlight he looked down and saw a necklace. It was of a raven in flight, the eyes were a cerulean_

_Blue and the feathers looked like a light black, but he knew first hand that they where actually a deep blue. _

'_like your hair Ita-chan' a childish voice rebounded in his head, and a picture of a 3 year old popped in his mindscape. Itachi felt tears at his eyes threatening to feel, as he finger the little raven. He turned on his back and cursed up to the heavens. "I did something stupid didn't I" Itachi asked in no in particular. "He never took it off, he was always mine even when is with my brother, he was, _is _still mind" he heaved up to his feet as he pulled his pants up and throw his cloak over Naruto bloody form. He looked at his blond and he still looks beautiful, with tears still streaming down his face being illuminated by the moon and his hair shaggy. Itachi bend down and kissed Naruto head, then his lips, then check pleading with his kisses for forgiveness for his stupidness and ignorantness. Itachi straightened his back and turned around not looking back, with a childish 3 year old voice ringing in his ear 'Ita-chan fow how wong I have this on I will always be youws.' a picture of a raven in flight came to his mind then the childish voice. For months this will haunt him, for days he will feel regret and ashamed._

**Authors note**

**Yay, 3 is up, ummm Itachi is very possessive so in animals term he wanted to claim whats his before someone else does being his little brother. I made this flashback to show how the oldest where born and since she was born out of jealousy and pain she could get really mad and violent when it comes to her love ones. and the childish voice is Naruto, the necklace that Naruto has on Itachi made it for him for his birthday, and promise if Naruto always where it, he would belong to Itachi. And I prob wont update in a while cause of school and I want the next chapter to be long **

**Review :3**


End file.
